Deepest Secrets
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: My first fanfic here on fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it. A little romance story between two tamer characters. Main character is Jenrya Lee. Read to know who his secret crush is.


Deepest Secrets

Written by Krissy Ishida

A young ten year old boy stood carelessly watching over other children playing in the park. The wind blew his navy blue hair in any direction it pleased giving him a careless look. The dull sun rays beat down against his face giving his gray eyes a more perfect warm glow. Filling the chill of the cruel icy winter wind, the young boy zipped up his vest higher than usual hiding his face from the breezy cold. His arms were wrapped around himself while he tried to concentrate on warm thoughts. The white bands around his wrist seem to match the color of the passing clouds. Dirt covered his dark brown pants and gray shoes from the blowing wind who would like to leave its mark. A mischievous grin slid across his face as he remember the shaking friend on top of his careless blue hair. 

"Jenrya, I don't like this cold," his friend muttered with his teeth chattering with cold.

"This is the only place where my sister can't get to you. Would you like to have your usual feeding time with the bottle of milk?" he answered still grinning ear to ear.

"I can handle a bottle of milk."

"The bottle of milk and the bib."

"Anything but the bib."

"Oh, yes, the bib. Maybe after feeding time, Shiuchon and you can have a nice good night rest."

"No anything but that," his friend coward remembering his sore ears from last time.

"I don't know. Shiuchon has been wanting you in her room instead of mine. It is about time I have to do something nice to her. Chinese New Year is coming up and I know the perfect stuff animal she would want."

"No! Please no, Jenrya!"

"Don't worry. I'm not that mean. I'm just joking around. You are my friend and I would never want to give you away. We will always be best friends forever."

"Forever and twenty thirties?"

"Even forever and twenty thirties."

"You're a great friend."

"Remind me later that I have to teacher you how to count."

"Okie dokie artichokie. Girl at fifty twenty o'clock!"

"Hide."

Quickly Jenrya pulled off the bunny like digimon off his head and dropped him gently in a bush throwing some leaves in to hide the large bunny ears. 

"Now stay put and don't move," Jenrya instructed.

"Jenrya, are you talking to a bush?" a young voice asked.

Blowing in the breeze, a girl around his age stood behind him with the sun shinning behind her back giving her a reddish tint. Sweet and kind, her smile was always radiant and could brighten up anybody's day. Her green dress waved at the hands of the breeze giving her an almost magical look. Her soft brown hair bushed against her pale white face while strands of hair were bonded together on her left side to keep her vision clear. Her heavenly voice almost made the young boy want to reach out to get closer to her but something was stopping him. As beautiful as an angel she may seem, she belonged to his best friend, Takato, not him. When he first heard her voice, his heart wanted to leap towards her while his mind kept him away. 

"Uh, Juri," he stuttered trying to gather the courage to speak with her.

"Am I interrupting your deep conversation with the bush?" she asked with her intense eyes looking at him.

"Conversation with the bush?"

"I heard you telling the bush the stay put."

"Bush? Yeah, the bush and me are best buds and we go a long way."

She giggled playfully knowing the young boy was joking around. Just watching her laugh, her smile, hearing her voice made Jenrya smile. Their laughs together created a bond, a close friendship where they were able to trust each other.

"If you are done talking with the bush, can I speak with you?" she asked nervously giggling.

Something hidden in her voice. Something told Jenrya that something was wrong with her. More than ever, he felt like she really needed a friend but he felt that he couldn't be more open and close with her without revealing his secret. 

"Sure, Juri. I always have time for you. What do you want to talk about?" he asked trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Actually I don't feel like talking any more. Maybe we can just hang out," she suggested feeling a bit shy.

"Sure, anything Juri. We can take a stroll around the park," Jenrya said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you need to ask permission from the bush to leave? It is kind of rude leaving a friend behind without telling them."

"Oh, right. Bush, sorry to cut our visit short but I need to help cheer up my friend, Juri, if that's okay with you."

Jenrya leaned closer to the bush holding Juri's hand pulling her closer to the bush so they can try to hear a response from it. Juri giggled as Jenrya brushed a couple of leaves together making the bush rustle.

"The bush says we can go," he smiled still holding her gentle hand.

"Thank you, Bush. I will bring Jenrya back safe and sound," Juri giggled kissing one of the leaves on the bush.

"Now stay put."

"Okay," a small tiny voice whispered from the bush.

"Did I just hear the bush talk?"

"Bush talk? Juri, you know that bushes can't talk. It's probably just your imagination."

"You're probably right."

"Now on with our lovely stroll through the park!"

As Jenrya started to lead Juri towards the main sidewalk running throughout the park, quickly he threw a rock in the bush while she wasn't looking. Terriermon felt the hard rock knock him on the head and let it bounce to the ground. A sense of jealousy took over him as he began to wonder what makes this girl so special that she is taking his friend away from him. 

Quietly the two friends just walked together still feeling uneasy having each other's company. Trying to start a conversation Jenrya tried to speak out but his voice didn't seem to work. Juri noticed his nervousness and decided they walked far enough.

"Jenrya, can we just sit on the benches?" she asked pulling his arm towards the nearest bench.

"Uh, sure," he replied allowing himself to be pulled by her.

Shyly they sat together. The sun was almost gone over the horizon. The icy warning of night caused chills to run up Juri's back. She shivered trying to keep warm. Noticing his friend was only wearing her usual green dress and nothing more, he took off his vest and placed it around her arms hoping it would keep the shivering girl warm. She smiled snuggling closer to her friend. Frighten by her sudden change in behavior Jenrya slowly backed away trying not to upset his friend. She sighed and started staring at her feet kicking a pile of dirt on the ground.

"Juri, what's wrong?" he asked concerned in her odd behavior.

"It's Takato," she mumbled still not able to tell her story.

"What about Takato?"

"He seems a bit distant and is hanging around Ruki a lot. It just bothers me how me would rather hang out with her instead of me. It's been three weeks already and he refused all my invitations to play after school at my house. I'm not even sure if he is coming to my birthday party."

"I'm sure he will come. You and Takato are very close friends. I haven't been his friend long enough to figure out what he is thinking but I know he would never want to destroy his friendship with you."

"Then why is he hanging out with Ruki more?"

"I hate to tell you this, you are a very nice person and I don't think you should be in any kind of pain."

"Jenrya, what are you hinting at?"

"Remember the day when you told me your most deepest secret about a certain boy."

"Yeah, I told you I like Takato."

"He asked me about what we have been talking about."

"Please, tell me you didn't tell him."

"All I said was we know a special girl that likes him."

"Thanks, Jenrya."

"I wouldn't tell your deepest secret to him without your permission. He kept insisting that I would tell him. I kept refusing. Then he told me his deepest secret about a girl."

"Oh?"

"Sadly to say, he was stuck between you and Ruki. I asked him again later in the day and he answered you. I asked him the next day and he said Ruki. I guess he did used to like you but now he likes Ruki and probably thinks of you more as a close friend or a sister."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Juri, if you feel bad. If you need a friend, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Jenrya. I can always rely on you."

Sadly Juri hugged Jenrya trying to seek comfort from her nearby friend. Shocked and confused, he placed his warm caring arms around her trying to make her feel her old cheery self. 

"I have to go. See you tomorrow," he said rushing to leave.

"What about your vest?" she asked still wearing it around her shoulder.

"Just keep for now. I need to get going. My parents are going to be very upset and the bush, too."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Quickly Jenrya darted back to the bush were he left his dear friend behind. He only hoped that his digimon partner listened to what he said instead of running off again. 

Finally reaching the bush, Jenrya drove inside hoping to catch his friend inside. Nothing. Terriermon disappeared.

"Where did he go?" he asked himself still digging around in the bush.

Worried that another kid might have taken his digimon pal, he started ripping the bush apart branch by branch trying to find his friend. A small acorn fell from the tree above hitting Jenrya on the head knocking some sense into him. Looking up in the tree above him, he spotted his friend jealously holding another acorn in his paw.

"Sorry, Terriermon for leaving you alone for a long time," he apologized bowing before his digimon.

"You better be sorry. Some squirrels were attacking me!" the bunny like digimon shouted throwing another acorn at his friend's head.

"I'm really sorry. Now, can you please come down from there?"

"Well... why were you with that girl?"

"Because Juri was upset because of Takato."

"Takato? Doesn't Takato like Juri?"

"He does. He did. He still does but not in that way. She really need a friend like how I really need my friend."

"Okay, I'll come down but if only you never leave me in the park alone ever again!"

"Deal."

His fluffy white friend floated down towards him using his huge ears like a parachute. Catching him from the air, Jenrya held Terriermon in his hands as if he was carrying a little baby. Terriermon giggled at the way Jenrya was carrying him and fell asleep in his arms against his warm chest.

***

The next day, Juri started to keep away from Takato and hanged out with Jenrya feeling more comfortable with him instead of Takato. Takato didn't seem to notice as he went to his usual daily routines in keeping Gillmon happy and watching Ruki win more digimon battle card tournaments. Thinking of a way to cheer up his friend, Jenrya decided to bring Juri to an ice cream place he knew that not only served ice cream but hot cocoa. Juri loved hot cocoa on a cold winter afternoon. Cheering up a bit, Juri giggled still wearing the orange vest her friend loaned her while Jenrya wore his simple black shirt not minding the cold.

"I'm Jenrya Lee and I have a sister named Shiuchon Lee. I have a really cute Terriermon plushie that I bring with me everywhere just like my friend, Juri, who always brings around her puppet," Juri joked around walking to one of the many seats in the ice cream place.

"Where is your puppet, today?" Jenrya asked just noticed his friend lacked her usual toy.

"Where's your Terriermon?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Terriermon is at home with Shiuchon. She wanted to play with him so I let her."

"Don't you mind?"

"I don't. She's just a little kid that wants to play. Now about your puppet."

"My Mom washed my puppet and it's still wet. I can't believe she washed my puppet."

"I can't believe it either. The poor thing swirling around in the washing machine."

"I know! It's inhumane!"

Both friends settled down in a booth together sitting across from each other. Even on a cold winter day, Jenrya decided he wanted a milk shake while Juri enjoyed a nice hot cup of cocoa. Finally finishing her cocoa, Juri looked at the huge milk shake her friend was still trying to finish. She giggled poking her friend in the shoulder.

"What?" he asked looking up from his milk shake.

"Can I have some? Just watching you drink it makes me want to have some," she asked smiling.

"Oh, okay but I don't have another straw."

"Not to worry. I can just drink out of yours. That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Here."

Jenrya pushed the tall glass of milk shake closer to his friend allowing her to take a sip. Juri took the milk shake and began to sip it being careful not to drink it all. Watching her drink of his straw made Jenrya blush because of something his sister said. Having her fill, Juri pushed the milk shake back to Jenrya careful to save him some. Hungrily he sip the rest of the milk shake as his friend giggled.

"In a way we just kissed," she giggled.

"Oh?" he said feeling like she just read his mind.

"Your lips touched the straw and I took a sip from it. It's kind of like my lips touched yours. Then you took a sip from it touching my lips. See?"

"Juri, that's not true."

"You know it. Your blushing."

"Am not!"

"You're kind of cute when you blush."

Jenrya pushed away the empty glass of milk shake wanting to hide his face. Right now he wished he was wearing his vest instead of Juri. Zipped up all the way, his vest can easily hide his face. 

Feeling a bit nervous, Jenrya couldn't help but giggle also trying to show that he okay about blushing but Juri saw right through him. She knew that he was trying to hide something but was too shy to tell her.

"Jenrya, what's your deep dark secret?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"I wet my bed every night," he nervously joked.

"Be serious. I told you my secret. Now you have to tell me yours. You promised. Who do you like?"

He knew one day this question was going to haunt him but he never suspected it to be soon. He was hoping he would be a big older so he knew how to answer the question with his true feelings. Right there, he wanted to jump up and shout that he likes her. Jenrya Lee likes Juri. Jenrya Lee loves Juri. Takato can have Ruki and he could have Juri. The question was is this love he was feeling or just a huge crush. At a young age, the boy didn't know what to say. He just knew he really liked her more than a friend. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He would blush whenever she was around, give the world to her if she asked, and do anything just to make her happy. If only he was a little bit older, he would know how to answer this.

Finally gathering up his courage Jenrya mumbled three little words, "I like you."

Immediately, almost at the same time as he answered, Juri leaned close and kissed Jenrya on the cheek. Confused and happy, Jenrya blushed rushing over to the other side of the table to sit next to Juri. She giggled and held his hand.

"I didn't finish telling my secret when you asked me the first time. I, Juri, like two boys, Takato and Jenrya, but there is one boy I like more than the other. I like you, too, Jenrya. That's why I came to you yesterday instead of Takato. I wanted to talk to you, to be with you."

"So are you my girlfriend now?"

"I guess so and that makes you my boyfriend."

"Fair enough."

Leaning closer to her, Jenrya gave Juri a real kiss on the lips enjoying every second with her. Finally he had his angel, his love, his Juri.


End file.
